Big Bass Drum
Jump to the beat and be a star with the Boohbahs, and make some magical marching moves. In Storyworld, Grandmamma discovers that a bouncy bass drum is hard to beat. But can she make it a big hit with the Storypeople? Trivia * This is the 1st time in which Little Dog Fido is in an episode, but Dash, the dog who "played" him, goes uncredited. The 2nd time would be in "Necklace" and the 3rd time would be in "Space Rocket". * This is the 1st episode to feature the "Star Jump" warm-up (which is the most prominent warm-up in the series, appearing in 7 episodes). It is also the 1st episode with the "Marching and Fall Down" 'end dance'. * Auntie is the only Storyperson absent from this episode. * The "somebody's coming" music dosen't play again for when the other Storypeople arrive. * Grandmamma's big bass drum and drumsticks return again in Musical Instruments. * This is the 2nd (known) US episode to have the extra dances Bouncing/Lie Down, this version also happens in Pearly Shells Quotes: It's a big drum. Somebody's coming. It's Grandmamma. Grandmamma's banging the drum. It's 2 beaters. It's Brother & Sister. It's Mrs. Lady & Mr. Man. It's Grandpappa. And Little Dog Fido. Grandmamma's banging the big drum. Everybody's marching. All fall down. Goodbye. Notes * 2 Country Intro: Jamaica & Australia * Warm-Up: Star Jump * Storypeople: Grandmamma, Grandpappa, Mrs Lady, Mr Man, Brother, Sister and Little Dog Fido * Boohbah Dance: Marching and Fall Down * Extra Dances: Bouncing/Lie Down Cast * Emma Insley as Humbah * Alex Poulter as Zumbah * Cal Jaggers as Zing Zing Zingbah * Phil Hayes as Jumbah * Laura Pero as Jingbah * Robin Stevens as Grandpappa * Linda Kerr-Scott as Grandmamma * Harvey Virdi as Mrs Lady * Mark Ramsey as Mr Man * Manuel Bravo as Brother * Vee Vimolmal as Sister * Dash as Little Dog Fido * Chris Langham as Storyworld Narrator Category:Episodes Category:Boohbah Episodes Category:Boohbah Seasons 1-3 Episodes Category:Boohbah: Eiland Category:Episodes with Jamaica Category:Episodes with Australia Category:Boohbah: Big Bass Drum Category:Episodes with Jumbah as the leader Category:Episodes written by Alan Dapre Category:Star jump Category:Marching and fall down Category:Episodes with Grandmamma Category:Episodes with Grandpappa Category:Episodes with Brother and Sister Category:Episodes with Mrs Lady Category:Episodes with Mr Man Category:Episodes with Little Dog Fido Category:Episodes with both Grandmamma & Grandpappa Category:Episodes with France Category:Episodes with both Mr Man & Grandpappa Category:Episodes with Mr Man & Mrs Lady Category:泡泡宝宝: 刷篱笆 Category:Boohbah: Best Of Grandmamma Category:Music Episode Category:Music Episodes [[Category:Big Episodes]] Category:Episodes with Grandmamma & Mr Man Category:Episodes with Grandpappa & Mrs. Lady Category:Episodes with Mr Man, Brother & Sister Category:Episodes with Grandpappa, Brother & Sister Category:Episodes with Grandpappa & Little Dog Fido Category:Episodes with Grandmamma & Little Dog Fido Category:Episodes with Little Dog Fido, Brother & Sister Category:Episodes with Grandmamma, Brother & Sister Category:Storypeople Category:Episodes with Mr Man & Little Dog Fido Category:Episodes with Mrs Lady & Little Dog Fido Category:Episodes with Mrs Lady, Brother & Sister Category:North America Category:Australia Category:Europe Category:Jamaica Category:Jamaica & Australia (Every Episode) Category:Boohbah: Season 1 Category:Present Giving Episode